Rapture and Ferocity
by used2baunicorn
Summary: Ginny's life seems a lot more complicated than it ever was at Hogwarts, and when tragedy strikes, who will be there to help her? Rated for Adult themes of Abuse, character death, and future smut. a little G/H, mostly G/D My first fic ever! Review please!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. That's Jo's.

_Author's note: Please R&R! I will love you forever! This is my first fic ever! Also- I know this is short. It's a prologue. Chapter One will be much longer. Thanks!  
_

A thinly built redhead sat in the sun. She had sought out the sunlight to read a few pieces of parchment the rested in her hands. Se sipped form a cup of coffee received from the cafe behind her, located on a side street of Diagon frowned as she sifted between the sheet of parchment. Ginny Weasley had problems.

She scanned the first piece of parchment- a letter from her mother:

_Dear Ginny,_

_Hello darling! You haven't visited us in two weeks. We miss you. I'm sure you haven't had a proper meal in a week, moving and you like your new flat? How's the new job? Where is it that you work again?_

_Harry and Ron dropped in over the weekend. Harry said he hasn't seen you in a while. Are you two fighting? Go easy on him, he's a good boy, and he would make a great father someday. His eyes and our hair would make a lovely combination, don't you think?_

_Teddy's birthday is coming up soon; please don't forget. We're going to get together for dinner, the usual. Your father and I send our love._

_-Mum_

Ginny sighed. She loved her mother very much, but the less she knew about Ginny's life the better. At least for now.

Ironically, the second and third pieces of parchment answered the questions Ginny's mother had asked in her letter, though Ginny hoped that her mother would never lay eyes on them. She read in interest, her cinnamon brown eyes darting across the page:

_Notice of Employment:_

_Welcome to Malfoy Enterprises. We are very pleased to have been able to hire someone with expertise in the field of charming and spellcasting such as yourself. We hope you enjoy your new position in the charming department. To answer your question at the time of the interview, you will mostly be working on charming our new products, or pieces of out real estate. The spells that create and improve our products are what sets us apart from other companies. As for real estate, we are proud to tell our potential buyers our grounds, housing, and buildings are state-of-the-line, innovative, and comfortable. Your job is to make this happen through various charms and spellcasting. You will also work on inventing new charms, as well as improving old ones._

_We expect you on Monday at 8:00 AM at our Diagon Alley location. Report to Floor Five and ask for Fran. We look forward to working with you, Miss Weasley._

Ginny gulped. She was about to go to the first day of her new job at Malfoy Enterprises. Headed by the one and only Draco Malfoy. His mother had died a few years before; apparently her health wasted away after the war and her husband had been sent to Azkaban for life for various charges. Draco Malfoy himself was not evil. There had been proof of that in the years after the war when he helped to round up old Death Eaters- salvaging his father's lists, showing the Ministry old hideouts, finical backing, and even a few duels. But even after all this her family, particularly her brothers, held a grudge against the man. This new job was to pay very well and was in her line of expertise, so rather than go to a second rate job she wasn't trained for, she chose not to tell her family where she had been hired.

She moved on to the last piece of parchment, a letter from Harry. This was the one that worried her most. She had been trying to avoid him for the past week, after the incident. She and him hadn't been serious until the last month or so, and after what happened... she regretted it. Ginny sadly read the letter:

_Ginny,_

_You haven't spoken to me in a week. I miss you. I've tried flooing, looking for you at your mother's, and checking at your old apartment- I hadn't realized that you had finished moving. Please Gin, I know I made a mistake. But you know me. You've known me for 13 years now. You know that I wouldn't hurt you on purpose. Please Ginny. I care about you. I love you._

_I'll drop by tonight (I got your new address from your mum) around seven or so. Let me at least buy you a drink and explain things. Please._

_-Harry_

There was no avoiding him now, she pondered. How would she treat him tonight? She wanted time to think things out over him, but she just didn't have time. Glancing at her watch, she saw that there was only had 30 minutes before she had to report to her first day. Quickly, she dug a quill out of her purse sitting at her side and turned over her mother's letter to write a reply:

_Dear Mum,_

_I'll try stopping by this weekend. Things have been very hectic with the move and starting a new job. I haven't been able to see you, Harry, anyone. I will be there for Teddy's birthday, it's in two weeks, right? What should I get for him?_

_The flat is nice- just a small place in a quiet part of muggle London. It's cozy. My new job is as a charms expert at a big corporation. Some company that makes various products- no one you would have ever heard of. It pays well and sounds enjoyable, at least. Today is my first day._

_I haven't seen Harry in a week, Mum. Please calm down. We're not fighting- we're not really anything at the moment. As for future grandchildren- I think you've got plenty at the moment. You can wait a few years for more. I'm not even thinking about relationships much at the moment._

_I love you Mum. Give Dad my best._

_-Ginny_

Ginny sighed. It was good enough for now. It had to be. She had to bend the truth here and there for her sanity and her family's. She tossed the letter into her purse quickly with the others, making a mental note to send it soon, and rushed off down the street towards a tall building. The words "Malfoy Enterprises: Wizards for the Future" were carved into the stone above a large set of glass doors and windows. A strange feeling came over her as she hurried toward it, and Ginny wondered what awaited her there.


End file.
